If the Ninja Ran From Fangirls
by kokokringles
Summary: The ninja have defeated the Overlord and there are four empires of fangirls (Kai has practically no fans so he doesn't have an empire) and our favorite team of ninja have to run for their lives from their adoring fans. No flames


**If you haven't noticed, Zane is VERY popular right now so this is probably what would happen if the Ninja had to run from fangirls :3**

**Actually Kai would be running from Zane fangirls because...everyone hates Kai...poor Kai :'(**

**Inspired by me and my sisters making Zane's minifigure hide in a car's trunk from the fangirls and ZaneWalker's devotion to our one and only, our favorite white ninja...Zane Julien!**

**I think Zane's pretty COOL (xD)**

**But forget that pun, Zane's a neat character and my favorite white ninja (Not because he's the only ninja I know that wears white)!**

**Takes place a day after Lloyd defeats the Overlord. But the ninja are in Ninjago.**

* * *

Peace and quiet. For the first time in a long time.

Zane rested in his chair when he heard screaming. It was very loud then Zane heard Cole's voice, "RUN! CRAZY RABID FANGIRLS ARE GONNA KILL US!"

Zane jumped off his chair and ran with his brothers from the crazy fangirls.

"I think we agree, this is the most dangerous situation we've been in." Zane told his brothers.

Kai nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Because we can't fight back and everyone's throwing rotten tomatoes at me!"

"All Zane lovers hate Kai and Lloyd and usually their second favorite is me." Cole informed Kai when he grabbed a low tree branch and swung himself up and pulled Kai up with him so Zane fangirls wouldn't murder him.

Zane, Lloyd and Jay kept on running, "Being a celebrity STINKS!" Jay whined when the boys heard a tree fall down, "HELP! RANDOM GIRLS ARE TRYING TO KISS ME AND KILL KAI!" Cole called for help.

"THEY HAVE THEIR TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS!" Kai added.

"KAI! YOU WILL BE MISSED! AND WE PROMISE NOT TO SHOW YOUR GRAVE IN PUBLIC!" Jay shouted back before Kai's cries were drained out by the screaming Cole and Kai fangirls.

"WE WILL FIND YOUR BODY ONE DAY, KAI!" Lloyd yelled without turning his head.

Fortunately for us **(Well for me because personally, I think Kai's HOT! Pun intended**), Kai survived thanks to Cole's rocking good looks **(Also another pun)** he convinced the fangirls Kai isn't a complete crazy, annoying hothead.

"Welcome back to the world of running from crazy fangirls!" Jay smiled teasing Kai.

"SHUT UP!" Kai snapped at Jay.

"Stop being annoying because if you continue I will convince those fangirls you _are_ are complete crazy, annoying hothead!" Jay told him.

"JAY FANS!" Zane shouted grabbing Jay and helped him sharply turn to avoid the rabid fangirls holding up posters reading:

_'Jay and Nya FOREVER! KILL KAI IF HE DOESN'T LET THEM BE MARRIED!'_

"Kai fangirl." Lloyd said calmly because only one person was sitting there to like Kai.

"Can I have your autograph?!" she askedexcitedly.

"OF COURSE! IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE APPRECIATES ME!" Kai snatched the notebook and signed his name.

"HELP! LLOYD FANGIRLS! LLOYD'S FANGIRL EMPIRE IS ALMOST AS BIG AS ZANE'S!" Jay screamed.

"RUN FROM ME LOVERS!" Lloyd got caught by his CRAZY fangirls because he is a very slow runner. **(In the episodes he is usually ALWAYS at the end) **

_R.I.P. Lloyd M. Garmadon a.k.a. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master for two days_

_Killed by his rabid fangirls because he couldn't get enough air._

Lloyd could picture it now, "NO! I REFUSE TO BE KILLED BY RABID FANGIRLS!"

That motivated Lloyd to get the heck out of the girls' grip but only was surrounded by the Zane Empire.

Zane backed up to his brothers, "It was a honor to fight alongside you all. Let us hope the fangirls will give us mercy."

Cole nodded bravely, "Yes. We will accept our destiny like men."

An idea flashed into Jay's mind, "ZANE! These are your fangirls and they will probably listen to every word you say!"

"Why would anyone do that?" Zane asked dodging a suffocating hug one girl was going to give him.

"JUST TRY IT OR KAI'S GONNA DIE!" Lloyd shouted trying to be heard over all the hullaballoo.

Zane tried it, "STOP!"

Just like Jay had said, the fangirls obeyed.

"Now if you will, please return to your dwellings and stay with coloring posters of me." Zane instructed.

Disappointed groans went around, but because of their adoration towards Zane, they listened.

"I don't think you should have sent them home." Kai noted.

"Why is that?" Zane looked at Kai.

"Because they probably would have been your slaves for life."

"I thought that was illegal in Ninjago Law, paragraph forty-nine, section eight."

"Not if they do it voluntarily."

* * *

**Sorry if you took offense to this...but admit it. This is probably what would happen, Zane fangirls obeying him like slaves and people trying to kill Kai with torches and pitchforks.**

**No flames. **

**Yes. Lloyd is the second most popular ninja, Cole is third, Jay is fourth and Kai is last.**

**I haven't seen a Kai fangirl in a really long time which is fine because I also think Kai is a crazy hothead which is why I like him...he's unpredictable in a predictable way...that makes NO sense.**

**I didn't make a pun for Jay! Okay, here it is: Jay is the most SHOCKING ninja I've ever known (True fact)!**


End file.
